Mermaids
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Aoba is a mermaid while Kojaku is just someone who finds him injured on a beach. He takes Aoba back to his apartment to live in his tub. AU, written for Adam's Apples, um...Mermaids? Oneshot


**Here I bring you a DMMd Fanfic that I wrote for my dear friend Adam's Apples. I hope you like it, Adam! (sorry if it's bad. I don't know the characters like you do.)**

**Please note that anything italicized is spoken in the mermaid language and humans cannot understand it. I only wrote it out to be nice. **

* * *

Mermaids

Aoba never understood humans. They were so diverse—each one possessing different characteristics. In his world, everybody had similar features. They didn't have legs like a human, instead possessing scaly tails and delicate fins. A male of his species had a slender waist like that of a female human, buff—or slightly muscular—limbs, and smooth, clear skin. Females were what humans considered to be goddesses of the sea, causing many tales, movies, and fantasies to be made. They possessed lithe bodies and slender, graceful tails. Not one was exactly like the other. No one, not even a male, was better than another. They spoke a universal language comprised of squeaks and calls of different pitches and lengths. The different species, even the ones that lived in the artic, never fought. They lived peacefully, avoiding human eyes as they swam underwater. They lived with the fish and made friends with sharks. Aoba was one of them: a mermaid.

As said by humans, mermaids were graceful, peace-loving creatures with the ability to breathe on land and underwater. Some had the ability to grow legs—usually a result of drying up—while others knew the language of humans and could communicate with the ever-fighting race of land. Aoba, on the other hand, possessed none of these qualities. He could only really sing, and while he had a beautiful voice compared to most, it wasn't that big of a deal. He could only barely cast a bubble spell, and usually had to eat a feast of sardines and seaweed afterwards to replenish the lost energy. With an exception of the occasional pervert, he was ignored by most. Those perverts, usually sharks or swordfish, would tell him his voice was the source of his charm. "A beautiful call from the deep…" "A sound that was more beautiful than a pearl…" They always came up with lame things to say. To be entirely honest, Aoba hated it when guys flirted with him. He only let it be to keep Granny happy after a long talk about tarnishing his image. Fuck his image.

One day, Aoba decided to go on a swim with Ren, his dogfish friend that often accompanied him when he left the safety of the colony. "_I don't get it, Ren."_ His voice came out softly, in a series of beautiful clicks and squeaks that weren't high enough to cause a headache. "_Why can't I do anything?"_

"_Aoba,"_ Ren's voice was surprisingly deep for the small creature in an almost comical way. "_Maybe you just don't try hard enough. Doing nothing will get you nowhere."_ And now he was lecturing him.

"_Geez, you sound like my mom_." Aoba sighed, swimming in a circle. His tail made a graceful curve as he swam in the dizzying manner. Faint music could be heard from the surface, the beat soft and slow. It was almost hypnotizing. "_Why are humans so noisy? They aren't the only ones here."_

"_Not many humans believe in us like they used to, Aoba. They're at the top of the food chain in their environment. They can't comprehend the idea that there might be another intelligent race out there hiding right under the blue waters_." Ren looked up at the clear sunlight that broke through the water's surface, the hull of the boat noticeable in the distance. "_They would start a war if they knew."_

"_They start wars for nothing_." Aoba slid his hand down his shiny blue scales, picking off a piece of green seaweed off of his marine bio-armor*. "_Stop getting all deep and, well, human. You've been spending too much time up there with them_." He pouted. "_And you've been ignoring me. Just like Noiz!"_

"_Who the fuck are you, a teenaged girl?"_ Aoba jumped, twirling—yes, in the water they twirl—around to face the owner of that voice. Noiz, covered with piercings he had gotten on his many trips to the human world, floated somewhat lazily in the water. "_And I thought I left the human world._"

"_Why are you back? I thought you would be gone for at least another month._" Here, they used human ways to describe time. It was just a way to make the transition from mermaid to human easier. "_And more piercings? It's almost like you enjoy the pain._" Aoba examined the three new pieces of metal attached to his 'friend's' body. He had a new one on his left brow and two on his right ear. He was like a walking, err, swimming hunk of steel.

Noiz turned his head the other way, not really enjoying where this conversation was headed. "_I just might. Maybe when you can actually do something, you can get one with me._" He flicked the new ring on his ear. "_It's not like humans do it for that reason. They have a surprisingly low tolerance for pain._"

Aoba sighed, wondering if he should be angry or worried. He really had to tell Noiz that it was just him. "_Noiz, has it ever occurred to you that most people have a low tolerance to pain? Its not like all of us can stand a hot needle going through our skin._"

"_Some people like it._"

"_Yes, and those who do have a name. They are called masochists._"

"_I don't like pain. It's just a weird feeling._"

"_Only you would think that, you freak._"

"_Maybe._"

* * *

Kojaku loved the sea. He loved the salty breeze that ran through his hair, the warm air, and clear water. Living on one of the southern islands of Japan, he had a chance to see the ocean whenever he felt like taking a half-hour drive. So, whenever he got the chance, he left his ever-popular salon—mainly popular with the help of the many lovely ladies that loved him—and went to the beach. It rarely got cold—well, not too cold—where he lived, so the beach was open all year round. It was November now, so he decided to take the drive and see the beach. There probably wouldn't be many people there, so he would have the white shores to himself.

Now Kojaku didn't believe in fairy tales. He didn't believe in any of that crap about vampires or werewolves or fairies. But ever since he was a kid, he had believed he would one day get to meet the fairy of the ocean—a mermaid. That dream seemed a bit more farfetched now that he was an adult, but the seed still remained. He also realized that his love for the graceful fish people stemmed from the anime he watched as a child, but that was beside the point. He liked mermaids. He still loved reading about their tails, voices, and everything associated with them.

Still, he was beginning to believe he would never actually meet one. Those were all stupid dreams, right?

* * *

"_That Noiz pisses me off! I can't believe him. I hope he is stabbed up there. He wasn't even down here for more than an hour!_" Aoba swan, completely unaware of where he was going. He was in the shallows how. Ren swam after him, his eyes barely catching their location.

"_Don't speak ill of him. He's extremely talented. You should learn form him_."

"_Talented my ass! He's got as much talent as a-_" The sound of skin and scales ripping and tearing stopped him mid-sentence. What was he going to say? A dull yet sharp pain ran through him, starting at the bottom of his tail.

"_Aoba!_"

Since when had Ren been so fuzzy? He looked down, wishing he hadn't. A harpoon was sticking out from the front of his tail, near his fin. When had that hit him? Why was-

Aoba felt like he was sinking. Was it possible for a mermaid to drown? Because he felt like he was.

Everything went black.

* * *

This beautiful creature was actually there. The one thing Kojaku desired to see more than anything was sitting in the sand, white foam crashing onto him as waves covered him. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Blue hair dripping with seawater came to the being's shoulders in waves that reminded him of the sea itself. Pearl white skin glistened in the sun, wet with salty moisture. He glowed, making Kojaku's heart almost stop. Blueish-silver scales covered a graceful tail, a translucent blue flipper lying against white sand. Large gold orbs bore a hole into his chest, the eyes following his every movement. This was a mermaid.

"Are you okay?" The mermaid didn't look too good, but then again, he knew nothing about mermaid health. He did notice a red spot in the white sand close to where the mermaid sat. Was he bleeding? "Do you need help?"

"_Don't come near me!_" All Kojaku heard were a series of clicks and squeaks. Was that how mermaids talked?

"Do you speak…human?" He really didn't know if mermaids had different languages.

"Human…_stay away…_" He clearly heard that gorgeous voice say the word 'human.' Kojaku felt his heartbeat quicken, a thick layer of sweat covering his palms. He was actually talking to a mermaid.

"Not human. Kojaku." He pointed to himself, a gentle smile on his face. He had to be subtle; he remembered that from the stories he had read. They weren't used to land, so he had to avoid any aggressive behavior.

"No…bad humans…_leave!_" Bad? He couldn't explain the jump he felt in his heart when he was called that. "_If you touch me, you might get hurt too…_"

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand a word you're saying. I can tell you're hurt, so let me help you." Kojaku was actually surprised how calm he was about this whole situation. He came closer, taking small, planned out steps. He kept that same gentle expression.

"No, _don't come closer!_" The calls got increasingly aggressive and Kojaku was sure he heard him say 'no.'

"Yes, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

"_Stop speaking! I can't understand you!_" Kojaku's eyes widened as he saw the mermaid's breathing increase. "_I can't…dizzy…headache…_No…"

"Oh my god!" Kojaku quickly grabbed the mermaid, catching him before he collapsed. "Sir, are you okay?" The mermaid was still breathing heavily, his beautiful eyes closed in a painful look. For the first time in a long while, Kojaku cussed. "Shit…I need to get you help…How the hell am I going to get you home?" He walked back to his car, ignoring the chill that ran down his spine as his clothes grew increasingly soaked by the water on the mermaid in his arms. The mermaid was lighter than he thought he would be. Though Kojaku didn't have time to think about that. He needed to get him home.

He just wanted to help.

* * *

_Splash. _Where was he? _Splash splash._ Something felt nice and warm…_ Splash. _Too much fucking noise though… _Splash!_

"_Shut up!_" Aoba yelled, opening his eyes. He expected to see that jackass Noiz splashing in his cave to try to annoy him. Instead, he was met with a tilled ceiling and a smiling human. "_What the hell?_"

"Ah, finally! I was beginning to think I did something wrong." …Just who was this human? He looked slightly familiar. And that voice… "Are you alright now?"

Kojaku. That's who this guy was. He was the one who wouldn't leave him alone at the beach. Now where was he? "I hope I tended to your wounds properly. You were bleeding pretty badly." What was he saying?

"_I still can't understand human._" He stated bluntly, not really interested now. He was more concerned with where he was. The guy looked stunned. Then, a look of realization came onto his face.

"You can't understand me, right?" That was one thing Aoba could understand. He nodded, pointing to his throat. "You…your voice? What's wrong with it?"

"Thirsty…" He glanced down, finally realizing what felt so warm. He was in a pool. A small one, but it was still a pool. He began to duck his head underwater when the man—Kojaku—stopped him.

"Don't drink that. It's not healthy to drink hot water. I'll get you some cold water." Aoba watched him leave the room, his eyes fixed on the man's figure.

"_Strange guy…_" He whispered, running a finger down a rough patch at the bottom of his tail. Kojaku had done a good job patching him up, little scales growing in already. He had been hit. What had hit him again? He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he knew Ren had been with him. Ren—oh god, Ren! Where was he? Was he okay?

He tried to lift himself out of the pool, his arms a bit too weak at the moment. His fingers slid on the wet side of the pool, causing him to slide back into the tub. He pouted, knowing full well that if he tried again he'd just get the same result.

"Can't get out, huh?" That voice… Kojaku stood in the doorway, a glass of water in his hand. "Sorry, but it's slippery. I've fallen a few times too." He handed the glass to Aoba, his smile a bit aggravating.

"…_Weirdo…_" He drank the water quickly, sighing in relief. This was longest time he'd ever used his lungs before and they were aching. "_Where's_ Ren?"

* * *

"Ren?" Who was that Kojaku tan his finger through his hair, a bit perplexed. He really didn't know how he was going to be able to talk to him. "First, tell me your name. Kojaku." He pointed to himself, just like he had done at the beach.

He smiled at the confused look on the mermaid's face. "Aoba…" He pointed to his baby face. "Kojaku help Aoba find Ren?"

This was the most he'd heard the mermaid say. Maybe he could teach him. "I think Ren is okay. You were hurt pretty badly, so think about yourself before you even think about finding him."

"No, Ren's _gone. He needs me._" Kojaku had to admit, the series of squeaks and clicks were getting annoying. But he sucked it up and ignored his own thoughts, focusing on Aoba.

"Sorry, but when you're better we can go find Ren. Until then, stay here and rest up. Call for me when the water gets cold." Kojaku patted Aoba's head, smiling. "I have to work for now. I'll be downstairs, not too far."

* * *

_I wonder what he does…He looked like a samurai or something…_Aoba flicked his tail, bored out of his mind. If Aoba's mental clock was correct, Kojaku had only been gone for twenty minutes. It felt like hours though. He had to admit, he missed the man's voice. If only he could hear it again…

"My, what lovely ladies! It's an honor to be able to work with jewels like you two. How can I help you today?" As if he had been wising for it, he was given another listen of Kojaku's voice. But…something was off. There was playfulness to it that he did not like, as if he were…flirting. Kojaku was flirting with human females when there was a beautiful mermaid in his pool upstairs!

What was this feeling? Was he jealous? He couldn't be… _Stupid human, tricking me with your good looks! Playboy. Flirt, pig, liar! _Well, he had to say that he did fall for the human's act, but he would never make that mistake again! He wouldn't let himself be degraded any more.

"Playboy!" he screamed. Yeah, he knew words like that.

* * *

"Playboy!" Kojaku froze. Of all the words Aoba could have known, he had to know that one.

"Kojaku, who was that?" A blonde spoke, her hand protectively on his arm. She flashed one of her 'killer smiles' before batting her eyelashes.

"Eh…No one really… Just someone staying with me for a bit…"

"No fair! I want to stay with Kojaku too!" The brunette pouted. "Won't you let me, Kojaku?" Kojaku felt slightly guilty for leaving Aoba all alone to come down and flirt, I mean work.

"Sorry, but I'm out of rooms. Maybe another time." He smiled his courteous smile, hoping he had her convinced. The brunette obviously wasn't, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Then I can just sleep with you. Right, Kojaku?" Damn, she was persistent. Thankfully, Aoba barked another insult to break up the conversation.

"Flirtatious Pig!" Aoba really had a colorful vocabulary. "Slut!" If only he knew as many normal words. Maybe then they could actually engage in conversation. Sadly, he didn't. "Perverted Letch! Shameless Flirt!"

"Who does that guy think he is? He's so rude!" The blonde flipped her hair. "You should kick him out, Kojaku. He doesn't deserve to live with you. Even his voice is unattractive. I bet he's the ugliest pervert out there!" All the girls chuckled, some even laughing.

Kojaku's blood boiled. Why were they so mean to him? They didn't even know Aoba. He took a deep breath, letting himself calm down before speaking up. "Ladies, might I assure you that he is nothing of the sort. He's actually quite attractive, almost as good looking as me." God, Aoba was so much more. "He's kind at times, so please, go easy on him. If he's rude, he has a good reason. Maybe you should think about what that reason is, hmm?"

He had never been so rude to a woman in his life.

* * *

Of course, since Aoba could hold a grudge, he said nothing to the man for weeks. He ignored his own hunger, nibbling on what Kojaku brought for him and didn't ask for more. He had learned to change his own water. He only really wanted Kojaku to learn from his mistakes.

"Aoba, how can you still be mad at me? What did I do wrong?" _You know what you did wrong, playboy._ Aoba pouted, refusing to face him. He had to learn that he needed to ignore those girls and pay more attention to him. He was a mermaid after all, the most beautiful creature of the deep. Kojaku should have been seduced already. He wasn't punishing him enough. "If it's about the girls, I can't help it. It's part of my job. It brings in business. It's not like I forgot about you. You're a mermaid; I can't get you off my mind."

"Kojaku…_Fuck off and die._" He gave him a not so pleasant fake smile, his tone expressing anger.

"I have a feeling that wasn't nice." He had a sad smile on his face, the gentleness still there. "Guess I ruined it, huh? I think I'll leave."

"_What?_" Aoba saw Kojaku's pained expression, something stirring in his heart. What was this feeling? Did he…feel guilty? And what was this attraction he had to the man? How had he never noticed it before? "Aoba sorry…" He said, wanting to make the fleeting figure feel better. Kojaku stopped, turning around. The look on his face was not something Aoba expected. He wore a broad smile and Aoba could feel the atmosphere change. Why had his personality changed so suddenly?

"Really? Good, I'll go get you some more food. If you were sorry, then why didn't you just say so?" His tone made Aoba realize something. He had been tricked again.

Kojaku was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"I'm going to show you pictures and teach you what they are. I want you to repeat what I saw, okay? Ready?" Kojaku sat on the edge of the tub—as Aoba had discovered what it was named—with a smile on his face. He had a stack off paper on his lap, covered with various colored pictures.

Aoba nodded, absolutely ready to finally learn human. "Okay, let's start with colors." He took the first paper off the stack, holding it up. The white page was covered in different colors, all with words underneath each one. "Red." He pointed to a red circle. "Now you say it."

"Reed." It didn't sound anything like Kojaku's 'red.' "Reed, reed, reed," he repeated the word, trying to get it right. It was harder than he thought.

"Try to make it more of an 'eh' sound. Red."

What words did he know that had the 'eh' sound? Eh, eh, eh… "Red?" He smiled, glad he finally got it. "Red, red, red, red, red!" Aoba liked human very much.

"Great." Kojaku took out a sardine and gave it to the blue-haired mermaid, glancing at the colors again. "Now let's do blue. Blue." He pointed to the blue circle. Aoba simply stared, then pointed to his own hair.

"Blue." He copied, now pointing to his tail. "Blue."

Kojaku chuckled. "Yeah, you are kind of blue." Not just kind of. Very. "Green." Kojaku pointed out the green circle.

"Gren?"

"Greeeeeen."

"Greeeeeen." Aoba felt like he was being forced to smile while saying that word.

"Good, now don't draw it out that much." Aoba gave him a look of confusion, trying to process what he had said.

"Green?" Aoba didn't seem so sure.

"Yeah, that's it! You're doing great!" Kojaku patted his head, letting his hand linger for a few seconds. Aoba's breath hitched. He always got this warm feeling in his chest whenever Kojaku touched him. "Yellow." He started to move his finger to the yellow circle, but Aoba stopped him.

"Yellow, like sun." He grinned.

"Yeah, like the sun. How did you know?" It really was odd that he knew that color.

"Noiz."

"Noiz?" Aoba knew too many people. Who was Noiz?

"Noiz like yellow."

"Who's Noiz?"

Aoba didn't answer, running his finger along small water droplets on the edge of the tub. He had forgotten how much of an asshole he was and just randomly said his name without thinking. He didn't want to ruin the good mood, so he quickly started to point out the colors he knew. "White." He pointed to and empty space on the paper. "Black." His finger slid slowly to the black circle. Kojaku nodded, probably still curious about this 'Noiz.'

"Purple." He brought Aoba's finger to the purple circle.

"Purple." Aoba fingered the circle, a serious look on is face. "Purple…"

"Orange." He then moved it to the orange circle. "You're doing good."

Aoba repeated the color's name, his eyes wide with fascination. Kojaku loved that look. "Brown."

"Burn."

"Brown."

"Brown…" Aoba reached up and touched Kojaku's face. "Brown?"

Kojaku had to take a few deep breaths. "You pick this stuff up quickly." He took Aoba's wrist and moved it to the paper, letting his finger rest on the pink circle. "Pink." Aoba repeated him. He moved the mermaid's finger again, this time to the gray circle. "Gray." Once again, Aoba repeated him.

"Kojaku…_I want to learn more…_" His voice was soft, his vocal chords stressed from speaking human too much. "_Teach me more…_"

* * *

"Kojaku, I haven't seen you in awhile. What's been keeping you busy?" A tall blonde sat down in a salon chair, flashing a killer smile. Kojaku smiled back, taking out a salon cape. He slid it over her body and fastened it at the back.

"I've been babysitting." He took out his clippers, a spray bottle, and a comb. "The usual?"

"Of course." She let her hair be wet down. "Are you watching someone's kid?"

Kojaku combed out her curly locks, chuckling a bit. "No, he's an adult. He's just so hard to take care of." He wiped his clippers on his apron before bringing them up to her hair, taking a lock in his hands. He started to trim, soft snips filling the air.

The blonde scoffed. "He sounds like a disaster. Why look after him then?" Kojaku shrugged, working fast. It was almost time to feed Aoba.

"I'm the only one to take care of him. He's a sweet thing, when he wants to be." He could hear water draining upstairs. Aoba was probably refilling the tub with lukewarm water.

"So it's a Virgo thing."

"Pardon?" Kojaku stopped his movements, in the middle of a cut.

"You're a Virgo. Virgo's are usually very compassionate and like to help others." She closed her eyes, smiling. "It's refreshing."

"I see…" He continued cutting, wet tufts of blonde hair falling on the floor. "He's a big baby thought."

"Kojaku, you hippo!" Aoba's voice rang through the shop, making the blonde jump. She glanced back at Kojaku, a silly grin on her face.

"Was that him?"

"Yes."

"Why did he call you a hippo?" She was holding in laughter.

"He likes to call me that for some reason." It was probably because he had recently taught Aoba that word. The blonde couldn't control it anymore. She let out a cheery laugh, causing Kojaku to laugh as well.

"He sounds interesting. Hopefully I'll be able to meet him some day." She sat up straight, finally getting a hold on herself. Kojaku finished snipping, taking out the blow dryer.

"You might. Depends on whether or not he wants to meet you. He's still picky with me and he's been staying with me for four months." He turned on the machine, blowing hot air onto her damp hair. Once he was done, she spoke up.

"He sounds like a cutie."

"He is." Kojaku put some product in his hands, running it through her freshly trimmed hair. He styled it, giving her a mirror once he was done.

"Wonderful like always. I can always count on you Kojaku." She gave him his money, leaving after a few farewells. Kojaku glanced to the stairs, sighing as he closed down shop. Now he had to take care of the mermaid living in his bath tub.

* * *

Aoba wiggled his toes. Yes, his toes. He rotated his ankles and bent his knees. So this is what having feet felt like. "_It feels so strange…_" He tried to get out of the now empty tub, using his arms to lift himself up. Naturally, his legs supplied extra support and he managed to get out of the tub for the first time in a year. He could hear Kojaku greet his customers downstairs. He wanted to go there.

As he began to walk out of the bathroom, he recalled something Noiz had said. "_Humans don't like it when you walk around naked. I found that out my first time on land. They arrest you for it._" Not wanting to take any chances, he searched for Kojaku's bedroom. He was sure to have clothes there. He remembered to grab a towel before he left, wrapping it around his waist like he had seen Kojaku do a few times in the past.

Eventually he discovered a neat bedroom with red accents. Probably his room. He searched in dresser drawers until he found a shirt and a pair of pants. They looked big, but they would do.

Aoba had seen Kojaku put pants on once, so he copied what he remembered. He slid one leg in a pant hole and then the other, pulling the fabric up. He ended up falling over, his legs like jelly. He tried his best to get them on while still on the floor, finally managing to get the waistband securely around his waist. The shirt was a different story. He didn't know which hole to put his arms or head. After ten minutes of trying, he finally got it. At least he thought he did. It looked pretty natural.

His legs were hard to walk on. They were still weak, so he cautiously made his way downstairs. Kojaku's hearty laugh made it's way to his ears and he smiled softly. Aoba got to the last step, earning a few glances from customers. Apparently, Kojaku hadn't noticed him yet.

"Kojaku…" He felt uneasy around so many humans, so his voice came out in a soft whisper. Kojaku turned his head to where Aoba was standing, his eyes wide.

"Aoba…Why are you…"

"So this is him?" The blonde sitting in the salon chair turned and smiled at him. "He is a cutie. No wonder you keep him upstairs. He might even rival you."

* * *

Kojaku had closed the shop. He still couldn't understand why Aoba had legs, but he accepted it all the same. He could finally go places with him. "Kojaku, why do they feel weird?" He no longer had to speak a mixture of his native tongue and actual words. Kojaku had taught him how to speak.

"It's your first time on them. Babies are the same. They're wobbly when they start out, but eventually they get the hang of it." He sat Aoba down at his dining room table, bringing him a cup of coffee. "Careful, it's hot."

Aoba nodded, watching the steam rise from the cup. "Does this mean I don't have to stay in the tub?" He really didn't want to go back to that small space.

"No, you can stay in the guest bedroom for now." Kojaku sipped his coffee, his gaze never leaving Aoba's. They at in silence, staring at each other. It was nice.

"I think I've heard about this before."

"What?"

"Suddenly gaining the ability to walk on land. Ren told me about it once. If you spend enough time breathing air and speaking human tongue, you gain the ability. I thought he was crazy when he said it, but now it makes sense." He ran his finger along the rim of the cup, resting his chin in his other hand.

"So…is this a permanent thing?"

"No. If I get wet, I should be able to change back. It's all about thinking and convincing your body that it has a tail rather than legs and vice versa." Aoba sighed, finally bringing the cup up to his lips. He took a small sip, making a face. "It's bitter…"

Kojaku handed him some sugar and cream, still interested in the conversation. "So you can change whenever you want?"

"If I have water, then yes." He added a few teaspoons of sugar and a splash of cream to his coffee, giving it an experimental sip.

"Do you have…well…human parts down there?" Kojaku's face was getting slightly red. Aoba's did too.

"Well, yes. I think they're fully functional** too…"

* * *

Kojaku pressed Aoba against the wall of the bathroom, pushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Aoba whined, his hands instantly going for Kojaku's hair. His fingers ran through his soft black hair, pulling him closer. Their tongues slid together and both released needy moans.

As both pulled away for air, the elder began to strip them of their clothes. Aoba's black t-shirt was tossed in the laundry bin, followed by his pants and undergarments. Aoba stood completely naked in front of him, blushing a beautiful shade of pink. Kojaku ran his hand down Aoba's smooth chest, careful not to brush his nipples.

"Kojaku…It tickles!" Aoba brought his hand up to cover his mouth, holding in his giggles. Kojaku smirked, moving to his stomach. He traced circles and swirls on the pale skin, giving Aoba a sweet kiss. "Come on… I can't take it! Stop being a hippo and hurry up!"

"Go turn on the shower while I get undressed then. I'm just trying to set the mood." Kojaku let go of his lover, pulling off his clothes. While he did that, Aoba slowly went towards the shower and turned on the hot water, completely forgetting about the cold water and climbed inside. He could stand the steamy scalding liquid. Kojaku could not. That should teach him a lesson.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that. My back's burnt now." Kojaku repositioned the icepack on his back, sighing as the cold relieved another part of his now-red back. Aoba sat on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He made no move to try to comfort him.

"That's what you get for making me wait. We don't have to do it in the shower." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"I just want you to be comfortable..." Kojaku reached over and rubbed Aoba's shoulder, smiling. "I thought it would be better."

Aoba stayed silent, watching as Kojaku moved the ice pack once more. "...I want a kiss." He waited for Kojaku's response, blushing.

"Come here." Kojaku motioned for him to come closer, licking his lips. He could give him a kiss. He wasn't hurt that badly.

"I'm sorry..." Aoba whispered, softly pressing his lips to Kojaku's. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aoba."

**Okay, there. It's over. Sorry I couldn't add any mermaid sex...I really wanted to...Please Review! I hope you liked is Adam...**


End file.
